Master Sword
The Master Sword is a Melee Weapon in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Overview The Master Sword is found in the Korok Forest, and to obtain it, the player must have at least thirteen hearts in order to be able to pull out the sword. Doing so without the required amount results in death if the player persists too long. This weapon at normal gives 30 damage towards foes, acting as an average melee weapon with a modest durability. When the player is at full health, he/she can launch beams towards enemies "throwing" the weapon (weapon is not thrown, but a beam is shot instead). The range of the beam is determined by how much health the player has (yellow hearts not included) and if the player has the Set Bonus "Master Sword Beam Up." The damage increases to 60 when near Guardian Stalkers, Decayed Guardians, Guardian Skywatchers, Guardian Turrets, Sentries, Windblight Ganon, Waterblight Ganon, Fireblight Ganon, Thunderblight Ganon, Calamity Ganon, and Dark Beast Ganon. Its durability also increases slightly and rather than a normal sword swing, a devasting blow can be brought to enemies when used. Other attributes such as the Beam remain the same (damage increased from the actual sword). The sword can also maintain the 60 damage attribute, if the player completes the Trial of the Sword found in the Korok Forest where the sword pedestal is. This can only be accessed after purchasing The Master Trials DLC Pack, which can be bought at the Nintendo eShop through an Expansion Pass. History Creation Legends state that a man known as the Hero of the Sky descended from his home up in the sky onto the ground, where he takes the sword known as the Goddess Sword and powers it with the flames of Farore, Nayru, and Din, along with powers from Hylia's descendent, Zelda, to create the Master Sword. Past Legends Hero of Time One legend talks about a Hero who had traveled through time, wielding the Master Sword and bringing an end to Ganon's rule. Hero of Twilight One legend speaks of a Hero who took the form of a beast to defeat Ganon, with the use of the Master Sword. Hero of Wind One legend shows of a Hero who controlled the winds at sea to defeat Ganon, with the use of the Master Sword. 9,900 Years Before the Calamity 10,000 years before the events of Breath of the Wild, Hyrule becomes a well-developed nation, with advancing technology created by the Sheikah tribe to help combat Calamity Ganon. The Champion of Hyrule, wielding the Master Sword rose up to face Calamity Ganon, along with the support of the Goddess descendent, the Sheikah technology, and the four Champions of each of Hyrule's unique nations, Calamity Ganon is defeated and sealed away. The Calamity A new Champion of Hyrule, by the name of Link, rose up with four new Champions of Hyrule, with Princess Zelda at their command, to attempt to bring an end to the return of Calamity Ganon. Using the salvaged technology used when Calamity Ganon first struck, they face Ganon, only to meet with failure as Ganon takes control of the technology, killing the four Champions, and Link and Zelda retreat to defend settlements. However, their plan was short-lived, as Link becomes mortally wounded at the Battle of Fort Hateno. As Link is on the verge of death, the sword's spirit residing inside the weapon speaks to Zelda, telling her that Link can still be saved. Bringing Link to the Shrine of Resurrection, Zelda returns the Master Sword to its resting place at the Korok Forest, where it waits for Link's return. 100 Years After the Calamity Category:Weapons